Disk-shaped compensation shims for tooling (e.g., tool dies or tool stamps) are typically used in order to compensate for the material that is removed when the tool is reground after prolonged periods of use to help ensure that the tool die, even after regrinding, terminates flush along an operating plane on which a workpiece to be processed is supported.
A shim for compensating for the regrinding length of a tool die is known from JP 06-106256. The tool die has a through-opening in which a tongue-like region of the shim engages in order to firmly clamp the shim at the lower side of the tool die. In this manner, the reground tool die and the shim can be replaced as a unit.
A similar type of shim is described in JP 2006-239 701. The shim in JP 2006-239 701 includes an additional insert with locking protrusions that engage an opening of a tool die. JP 2006 239 728 also describes a shim that can be clamped on the tool die and is intended to be constructed in such a manner that the resiliently deformable locking protrusions, which engage the through-opening of the die, are prevented from breaking.
JP 2002-126 831 A2 describes a tool die arrangement including a tool die and a ring that is fixed to an upper part region of the tool die. Formed features are fixed along the ring and can store information relating to distinguishing features of the tool die arrangement. Such features may also be formed along the upper side of the tool die.